


Friend of Christmas

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventure of Clan Shield
Genre: Christmas with beloved people, Elf, Human, Lamia, Voodoo doll, angel - Freeform, feud between spirits, ghost - Freeform, kiss, mummy - Freeform, terrible event, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: Christmas is coming and for Zia this is the most joyous day of the year because I will spend it with my friend Hugo. But the ghost abducts Hugo and now Zia, along with the clan shield, will find him.
Kudos: 1





	Friend of Christmas

**Friend of Christmas.**

Christmas is coming and everyone from the castle is enjoying this holiday. They all decorated the rooms together. But there was something strange about this festive feeling that couldn't be explained.

— Merry Christmas, Hugo. — Zia said

Zia is a lamia. She has long dark orange hair and amber eyes. She wears a purple-red short-sleeved dress. Its tail is covered with light brown flakes.

— Merry Christmas to you, too. — Hugo said.

Hugo is human. He is a watchmaker and fixes all clocks and moving things. He wears steampunk glasses on his forehead. His clothes are steampunk fashion and he has short brown hair and green eyes.

— Hugo do you want to spend this Christmas with me. We can play games to bake sweets and drink hot chocolate. — Zia said in a slightly seductive voice.

— Okay Zia, I'll be glad to spend Christmas with you. — Hugo said.

Zia was very happy that Hugo accepted the invitation. In other circumstances, she would have wrapped her tail around Hugo, but she knew that was bad for him. So she hugged him with her human part. Hugo was surprised at what she did. He thought Zia would use her tail to hug him, but she used her human part.

Hugo and Zia had a long conversation before they left. Zia went to her room and was very happy that things were going well with Hugo. She had problems at first when their relationship started. He was hurt because Zia couldn't show very well how he was feeling. But with the help of her friends who gave her guidance on what to do. Although it was very difficult to get used to the new things he had to do. She was ready so she could win love and not hurt Hugo.

Hugo was in the room, repairing a broken clock. His room was a lot like a workshop where he repaired all the broken mechanisms. Hugo found this very fun and relaxing. He was glad to spend Christmas with Zia. There were problems at first, but thanks to talking to Zdravko, he realized that not only Zia was guilty of it. He begins to talk openly about what she should not do.

But while Hugo was working, Zia was in her room, wondering what to wear. She wanted to look beautiful so that Hugo could see her and not take her eyes off her. Then she heard someone knocking on the door and then came in. It was Sagira, Zia's best friend.

Sagira is a mummy with turquoise eyes and golden hair. She wears Egyptian clothes and jewelry. She has a king cobra that crawls on her shoulders and reaches Sagira's arm. But nevertheless, the cobra's poison was removed when he became Sagira's pet. Although she wears clothes, she is also covered almost everywhere with yellow-brown bandages.

— Hi Sagira. What brings you here. — Zia said.

— Nothing, I just wanted to see my girlfriend. I see that the medallion I gave you is working. — Sagira said.

— Yes, it really does a great job for me. Thanks to him, I no longer worry that my body temperature will drop. That means I can spend Christmas with my loved ones. — Zia said, then hugged her girlfriend.

— Zia, out of sheer curiosity, may I ask where you went with Hugo. What is the relationship between you? — Sagira said.

Zia looks at her girlfriend a little surprisingly. She wanted to be closer to Hugo, but that meant he risked hurting him. So she decided not to rush much and let things unfold like human relationships.

— Not much, but I am pleased that we share our feelings. But this Christmas I plan to kiss him under the mistletoe. — Zia said and her face flushed at those words.

— I hope it will work. But don't forget to be gentle. He is not yet accustomed to the rude things you do. — Sagira said, reminding her what not to do.

— I know this Sagira, but don't worry. I'm sure he won't repel me. I even think he will accept me. — Zia said.

Sagira agreed with her girlfriend, though she wasn't sure what was going to happen. It was getting up late at night and everyone was getting ready to sleep. Hugo, in turn, stayed up at night to work. He loved working at night when almost everyone was asleep. But Hugo felt that something bad was going to happen, so he put his favorite weapon near him. Crossbow that can make five consecutive shots. He created it after being defeated in the wild west and improving it over time. Now this crossbow could easily be reloaded and fired five arrows one after the other. Hugo looked out the window and noticed the snow, the way the snowflakes were falling was so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off it.

But then there was a terrible thunder. The window opened and a ghost of a woman entered through it.

She was wearing a red skirt and white blouse with embroidered flowers. She had long blond hair and apple green eyes.

Hugo was frightened by the ghost. His hands took the crossbow and he tried to shoot the ghost, but the arrow went through it. Then out of nowhere came chains that caught him. He tried to free himself, but the more he struggled to free himself, the chains tightened as he did in a mengeme. Hugo was scared he didn't know what would happen to him, only he knew he was trapped.

Then the ghost created a portal that led to a room. He tried to get hold of something, but the chains pulled him too hard, and he finally entered the portal and disappeared.

Zia was in her room and heard some strange noise coming from Hugo's room. Zia quickly walked to Hugo's room, hoping nothing bad would happen to him. When she reached and opened the door, she saw that Hugo was gone. Zia was very worried for Hugo, because the room was chaos. Then she went to bring help, asking Queen Esmeralda for help.

Esmeralda is elf. She has brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She is wearing a white dress. On her right hand she has 2 magic bracelets in one bracelet holds her bow and arrows. The other bracelet also allows when she wants the clothes she wears to become armor. There's a white dragon for a pet.

She listened carefully to Zia, who spoke in a worried voice. Esmeralda ordered the magical detective Brahms to see what happened in Hugo's room.

Brahms Johansson is a detective with short dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a detective with exceptional ability in deduction and knowledge of magic. He wears a green norfolk jacket and brown trousers. He likes to play the violin. He also has an eagle with yellow reddish pet feathers.

He examined the room carefully. It would be difficult for an ordinary person to understand what had happened, but Brahms was not ordinary. He saw an arrow from Hugo's crossbow as he pulled it out of the country, he sensed that there were traces of ectoplasm, and then he could see a faint blue light. Brahms knew that this subtle light meant that someone had opened a portal.

When he examined the room carefully and there was nothing left, he went out to tell Queen Esmeralda and Zia what had happened.

– Queen, I examined Hugo's room carefully and found that he had been kidnapped by a ghost. – Brahms said.

– Kidnapped. Where can it be. He may be injured. Something terrible could happen to him. – Zia was alarmed when she heard this.

Queen Elizabeth put her hand on Zia's shoulder to comfort her. Then, in a gentle and soothing voice, she said, Don't worry, Zia. We will find Hugo and bring him back alive and well.

– Queen, someone with magical powers can reopen the portal and enter. – Brahms said.

Queen Esmeralda summoned a clan shield that were Dagar, Vespasian, Sebastian and Zefira.

Dagar is an angel possessing the soul of a black knight, and when spoken to, no one can hear them. Dagger has dark brown eyes and short black hair and has three black horizontal stripes running across his right eye. He is wearing brown trousers and Jerkin garment. He is in control of black magic, can go into the shadows and see for what and to whom certain objects belonged. There is a dark blue Falchion sword that creates it with its magic. He has a black dragon with blue eyes for a pet.

Vespasian is a vampire. He has a red pupil and the white in his eyes is black and has long black hair. He is wearing black trousers and an Inverness coat. He does not use weapons as he has 2 centimeter curved nails that he can retract and teeth like piranha. He has a giant pet bat.

Sebastian is human. He has short silver hair and green-brown eyes. He is wearing cowboy clothes, a hat, boots and a bandana. Weapons can create them with a special ritual and these weapons are revolvers, whip, shield and a Bowie knife. He has a giant pet scorpion.

Zefira is elf. She has light green eyes and long golden blond hair. She is wearing a light brown skirt and green blouse. The bow and arrows hold them in a special magic bracelet that can hold some weapons. She has a pet griffin.

But Sebastian did not show up. When the queen asked, where was Sebastian? Then Dagger the clan leader said that Sebastian was trained to acquire a skill that allowed him to paralyze people with his revolvers.

Then Brahms explained what had happened in Hugo's room. He said I could open the portal again. Then Dagar stood up faint light and extended his hand. After a few seconds the hand started to glow and the portal opened.

– Done, the portal is open. Now we can go in and find Hugo. – Dagar said.

Zia took Hugo's crossbow and said with a serious face: I'm leaving with you, too.

– Zia, I don't think it's going to be easy. Still, you're going to be very cold and you're a girl? – Vespasian mocked.

But then Zefira struck Vespasian's head with his bow, then said in a sincere and heartfelt tone: All right Zia, we will go together and find Hugo. And don't pay much attention to Vespasian. He is like that. Annoying.

While everyone was entering through the open portal. Hugo was already in the dining room, with a large rectangular table covered with a long red tablecloth that reaches the floor. Hugo sat in a chair and looked around. He knew he had been kidnapped by a ghost, but he didn't know what he would do to him, and that made him go crazy in fear. The ghost was only inches from Hugo, and she was looking at him.

– What do you want from me? – Hugo said in a worried voice.

She didn't answer, just looking at Hugo. At first Hugo was scared, but then he noticed some sadness in her eyes. He couldn't understand why, but he felt sorry for her.

– Tell me what's wrong? Why are you so sad? – Hugo said without fear.

But then she sensed that someone was coming. Fear quickly appeared on her face. She quickly made Hugo hide under the table. He quickly hid under the table, but he didn't know why. Then another ghost named Karzai Spirit came into the room, wearing a bloody red shirt, black vest, and dark brown trousers. He has dark red eyes and short dark blond hair with a few gray strands.

– Are you still here. Decorate the rooms with your silly Christmas decoration. – Karzai said in an arrogant voice.

Then he uses telekinesis to remove all the decoration, and then leaves while laughing viciously. After he left, Hugo left the table.

– Who was this. Why is it so. – Hugo said.

– I'll tell you. But it will be fast because it hurts me to talk about it. – He said the ghost. The voice sounded sad. – It all started decades ago at Christmas. My whole family celebrated here at the mansion, but then everyone started dying for no reason. When that happened, my whole family passed on the other side. But only me and my uncle stayed here, not knowing why we stayed here, but now all eternity I will endure with my uncle who is selfish.

In another part of the mansion, Dagger, Zephira, Vespasian, and Zia were looking for Hugo. They were walking down a corridor that seemed to have no end, it was impossible to see the end of it.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhh. The end of this corridor is nowhere to be seen, I can no longer walk. – Vespasian complained.

– Vespasian, this is not the time to complain, we need to find Hugo. – Dagar said.

Vespasian was angry and hit the wall to calm down. But then a stone hand appeared from the wall, which struck Vespasian. A few seconds later, a Golem made of stone appeared.

– Run.– Dagar shouted.

Everyone fled quickly, but Golem nevertheless caught up with them. Then they saw a door, Dagar told them to come in quickly, and then he created a black ball that threw it at the Golem, then closed the door quickly, and then a heards terrible thunder came, like an explosion.

– What was that noise? – Zefira said and looked at Dagar.

– It was a black bomb. A very powerful spell, but it consumes a lot of my energy. – Dagar said.

When they looked around the room they saw many things that looked strange. But one object caught Zefira's attention. What caught her attention was a large dollhouse. Zefira examined the dollhouse carefully and saw a doll stand out. It was a gray brown voodoo doll with buttons instead of eyes, but Zefira noticed that this doll was holding a sword and a shield. The doll was as tall as arm to elbow. But when she picked up the doll, it began to move.

– Hi, I'm Lakuk. Who are you, where is Nora Spirit. – the doll said.

– Who is Nora Spirit. Did she kidnap Hugo. – Zia said.

– I don't know what's going on, the only thing I remember is how someone hit me. I must have lost consciousness. – Lakuk said.

– Will you explain to me what happened here? – Dagar said.

– The story I will tell happened a long time ago. It all starts at Christmas night. Everyone in the mansion was celebrating, but one person was not here to celebrate. This man was Nora's uncle. Karzai Spirit wanted mansion and wealth, so he decided to poison everyone. He managed to do it, but inadvertently poisoned himself. Now Karzai and Nora are the only ones living in this mansion. Without knowing why. – Lakuk said.

– This is a very sad story. – Zia said, experiencing regret. – But where is Hugo.

Then they heard a loud cry. Everyone quickly went to see who was crying. When they discovered the source of the cries, they saw Karzai attacking Nora and Hugo. Karzai saw that they had arrived and laughed.

– I see everyone is already here for the Christmas party. Even though you are here without an invitation it will be a lot of fun. – Karzai said.

– Enough. – Zia said, and fired the crossbow, but the arrow went through it.

– Just what you can do. – Karzai laughed.

Then Dagar put his hand on the crossbow and began to glow in a pale bluish light. He created his dark blue sword and said: Now Zia, shoot the crossbow.

Zia shot, and this time he hit him in the shoulder. Karzai felt pain, then saw the arrow that had slammed into his shoulder. Then he got angry and looked at everyone with an angry look. Then chains came out of the room, tying everyone except Lakuk.

– Now you will see what I am capable of ... – He said but was interrupted by Lakuk.

– Karzai. You have problems with me, not with them. – Lukuk said.

– Ha, and what problems will I have from you. An old little rag doll that could be nothing but a toy for girls. – Karzai said as he laughed.

– You have problems with me because I poisoned you. – Lakuk said when he heard this, Karzai's smile quickly melted away and anger erupted in its place. – Yes, when I realized that it was too late to save them, but I put in the poison it brought to your cup, so you followed their fate. But now it's time to end everything here and now.

Then Karzai took Dager's sword and said: You will pay for what you have done to me.

Then Karzai took Dagger's dream and began attacking Lakuk. He, for his part, began to defend himself with his shield when he was able to attack him, but could not hurt him. Hugo noticed that the chains were not so tight, so while the others looked at Lakuk and Karzai, he took the arrow that Zia fired, but she passed through Karzai. When he catches her, he loosens the chains even further until he is released.

Then Hugo saw Karzai knock Lakuk to the ground and was ready to attack him. But then Hugo quickly took the crossbow from the ground and said: Hey Karzai. Take that.

Hugo fired the crossbow and, thanks to Dagar's magic, the arrow was able to injure him. Hugo hit Karzai right in the heart. Nothing happened at first, but suddenly he dropped his sword and then a portal opened. Fire came out of him and dirty black chains caught Karzai. He tried to get out, but eventually the chains led him to the portal, and then he closed. The chains that held others disappeared. Then the mansion began to shake and fall apart.

– What's happening? – Zia said.

– Uncle Karzai kept this place whole without him, this place was falling apart. – Nora said.

– Dagar, quickly create a portal to the castle. – Zefira said.

Then Dagar created the portal to the castle and everyone went through it. When they were on the other side of the portal, they saw everything collapse before it disappeared.

– I'm glad you're okay. – Zia said, hugging him with his tail.

– I'm fine Zia. – Hugo answered without worrying that Zia's tail was curled around him.

– Hugo, look up. – Zia said with a naughty smile.

Hugo looked up and saw a mistletoe levitating in the air thanks to Nora's abilities. Zia kissed Hugo without much thought. Hugo was slightly surprised by this, but did not complain. After all, he loved Zia. Everyone had a wonderful Christmas and Nora and Lakuk found a new home and new friends at the castle.

And here ends our story.


End file.
